


You are my Home

by Downunderroute



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Clarke went to space, Drabble, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff, Fuck echo, Humor, Love, Season 4 Finale, Sexual Content, Smut, hot and heavy, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downunderroute/pseuds/Downunderroute
Summary: Clarke goes to Space instead of Echo.My first fanfic ever so be kind please! LolDrabble starts up just after the Adventure Squad makes it to Space.This fic is my own, I don't own "The 100" or anything.





	You are my Home

Bellamy connects the oxygenator.

Clarke passes out.

He reaches for her and pulls her helmet off, as the air flows.

He drags her to the fans blowing.

They breathe in the stale air.

"Thanks for keeping me alive." Clarks breathes a whisper and smiles faintly at him. 

She brushes a light kiss to his lips and hugs him.

Bellamy whispers in her hair, "It's my job, keeping you alive."

They hug tight and breathe a sigh of relief. He is grasping her ponytail as he hugs her and holding onto her for dear life. 

Exhaustion overcomes tjem both and they pass out together.

Bellamy awakes and he lifts his head, taking in his surroundings. He only sees her.

His head was tucked into her neck.

They are still on the floor, never moved from their position. Arms and legs entwined, in a lovers hug, never letting go.

He stares at her and smiles, breathing in a sigh of relief.

He strokes her face, and then tucks a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

She wakes, "Bellamy?"... the name sounds like a prayer on her lips. "Princess." he prays in response. 

Their eyes meet and they smile. They are inches apart.

"We made it." He whispers. "I never doubted you." She assures him. 

All at once their lips are crashing.

He has pounced on her like an animal in heat. 

Hands everywhere pulling at their radiation suits.

Bodies wanting to be close, needing to be close. 

Deep intense kisses, full of want and need.

Their radiation suits are off. Clarke grasps at his shirt to remove it, he pulls it off.

Her hand is in his hair, he is on top of her, pressing his whole body onto her.

He whispers "I love you." and then sucks in sharply, holding his breath.

She breaks for a moment and looks into his eyes. She cups his face and whispers, "I have always loved you." He releases his breath and smiles.

Once again they resume their feverish desires.

They are kissing fast and hard, teeth clashing, mouths panting, wanting more.

She is grinding hard into his bulge, as she wraps her legs around his waist.

Bellamy moans, "Fuck princess!" as he throws his head back. 

Hands are everywhere. 

Touching, feeling, drinking each other in. 

She is undoing his belt buckle, fumbling with the zipper.

She can't get enough of him. 

He grinds hard and fast against her.

She moans, "Don't stop, dont ever stop!"

He whispers, "I never will."

Furious kisses between them.

His hand is under her shirt, caressing and gently squeezing her breasts. He gently rolls her nipple in his fingers, eleciting a quick gasp from her. 

He kisses trails down her neck. Fast and fervent.

He can't get enough of her. 

She grinds into him desperate and harder.

Her hands are on his waistband as she cries out, "Bellamy, I need you now!"

"Fuck Princess!" He moans. 

He grabs her face and locks eyes with her.

"I love you" he declares in a deep husky voice. "It's always been you Clarke." 

She responds, "I love you Bellamy." 

They resume their frenzied kisses and touches. 

"Bellamy!" She cries out loud. 

 Just then, a sound brings them down from their blissful fast paced high.

Bellamy and Clarke lift their heads and turn their faces to the sound.

They then realize the whole gang is with them and waking up to see them. Raven, Murphy, Monty, Harper, and Emori. They all fell asleep in a tangled heap together on the floor.

"About time, but gross we are right next to you guys" Raven bemuses at them while kicking at Bellamy's leg. She is waking up herself, groggy and taking in her surroundings. "We are not having group sex up here" She is laughing.

Bellamy and Clarke laugh with the group. Slightly embarrassed, but not really.

Murphy is next to Raven and he smirks at Bellamy. "Shit, get a room first, we have 5 years to fuck all we want!" As he sits up to stretch his arms, having Raven and Emori fallen asleep on him.

"You people are gross. Seriously, you guys were totally gonna do it right next to us and not even notice we were here." Smiling Emori sticks her tongue out in disgust and then smiles at them.

Bellamy is all heart eyes smiling. They are alive and Clarke loves him.

They laugh. Clarke and Bellamy put their foreheads together and sigh. He cups her face with his hand and kisses her again.

"Welcome home Bellamy" Clarke whispers.

"You are my home." Bellamy replies.

"Barf, Seriously, GET.A.ROOM!" Raven shouts with laughter while lying on the floor. "And put a shirt on!"

"I don't know if I can take 5 years of seeing that!" Monty teases playfully.

"Mom and Dad are gross and loud!" Harper laughs.

They all laugh together.

Echo is not there because fuck Echo.


End file.
